Talk:Season 2
What kind of school is that in this season, and Where does it live in? I think that Luci should've stayed as a regular cast member, instead of just being a guest in The Exercise Circus!, and I wish Amy and Adam were also apart of this season, and Season 1. I also wish that David had gotten to appear in some episodes with The Backyard Gang, Jason, and Julie. I also think this season should've had 30 episodes in my opinion. And here's how the order would've been: #Help Protect The Earth (episode) #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach (episode) #Falling For Autumn! #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993 Version) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue, And Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! #Hoo's In The Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups For A Day! #That's A Home To Me (episode) #It's Day Time, It's Night Time #Wild, Wild, West Barney! #Picture This! #It's Winter Time! #Look At Me, I'm 3! #Barney's Exercise Circus! #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #My Favorite Things #Stop, Look, And Be Safe! #An Adventure In Make-Believe #Barney's Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens Of Fun! #A Very Silly Day! #Eating Healthy #There Are Seven Days In A Week (episode) #Around The World We Go #Opposite Day #No Matter Where They Are (episode) #A Very Special Delivery! This Is The Way We Walk The Beach (episode) Plot Barney takes the kids to the beach, to get away from their rainy day. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min *Molly The Mermaid Song List #The Barney Theme Song #If All The Raindrops #This Is The Way We Walk The Beach #Mister Sun #He Waded In The Water #A Hunting We Will Go #Castles So High #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Peanut Butter #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream #Sailing, Sailing #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Underwater Song #There's A Hole In The Bottom Of The Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #This Is The Way We Leave The Beach #I Love You Trivia *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would've been used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids join him on the second verse. *This episode would've been a remake of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video A Day At The Beach With Barney. *Sandy Duncan would've reprised her role as Molly The Mermaid. *Jason (Salim Grant) would've been mentioned in this episode. *This would be the first time Barney and the kids go to the beach to get away from their rainy day. The second time would be Barney's Beach Party. *References would've been made to A Day At The Beach With Barney, and Four Seasons Day. Help Protect The Earth (episode) Plot Barney and the kids put on their green thumbs and disguss different ways we can protect the earth. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Min Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #It's A Beautiful Day! #Help Protect The Earth #Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain Go Away; and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Mister Sun #The Rainbow Song #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #Oats, Peas, Beans, And Barley Grow #Jimmy Cracked Corn #Brushing My Teeth #Six Little Ducks #The Frog On A Log #The Earth Day Song #Help Protect The Earth (Reprise) #That's A Home To Me #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This would be the fifth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *Barney's "Protect Our Earth" shirt returns in the middle of this episode, and Tina remembers him wearing it, as a reference to Rock With Barney. A Very Silly Day Plot Barney and the kids spend an entire day full of wackiness and silliness. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Min *Derek *Tosha *David Song List #The Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy And You Know It #Did You Ever Have Silly Things? #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #The Animal Fair #Turkey In The Straw #A Silly Hat #My Hat, It Has 3 Corners #S-M-I-L-E #I Can Laugh #Laughter Is Great! #Silly Sounds #Did You Ever Have Silly Things? (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. I Am A Fine Musician (episode) Plot Barney and the kids discuss different types of music, and eventually have a band. Cast *Barney *Michael *Adam *Luci *Derek *Min *Kathy *Julie *Shawn Song List #The Barney Theme Song #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Am A Fine Musician #Chopsticks #The Blue Danube Waltz #The Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairy #Happy Dancin' #The Barney Bag #Our Friend Barney Had A Band #The Animal Parade #The Finger Band #Oh, When The Saints Go Marching In #The Marching Song #The Ants Go Marching #The Wonders Of Music #I Am A Fine Musician (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. There Are Seven Days In A Week (episode) Plot Barney helps the kids get occupied with fun activities, while they wait desperately for their upcoming field trip to the air and space museum. Cast *Barney *BJ (cameo) *Amy *Adam *Tina *Jason *Derek *Tosha Song List #The Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #There Are Seven Days In A Week #I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #The Library #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #The Animal Parade #The Fishing Song #The Rocket Song #The Days Of The Week #There Are Seven Days In A Week (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. It's Day Time, It's Night Time Plot Barney and the kids have a whole day of fun in the day time, but the kids wish they could stay up all night long, so Barney brings his day and night machine, and turns day into night, and even go camping. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #It's A Beautiful Day #Mister Sun #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Five Little Butterflies #Over In The Meadow #The Barney Bag #Listen #Silly Sounds #Growing #Brushing My Teeth #The Library #Are You Sleeping? #The Sleep Song #Go To Sleep #The Night Time Song #Aiken Drum #A Camping We Will Go #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Kookaburra #Rickey Raccoon #I Love The Mountains #Mister Sun (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This would be the fourth time Tina wears her yellow cast. *Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Tee riffic Night Timer Machine would later return in the Season 4 home video "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. *References would be made to "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along", and "A Camping We Will Go!". *This would be the second time where the playground is used as the camping site. The first being "A Camping We Will Go!". It's Winter Time! Plot Barney & The Backyard Gang spend an entire day of winter fun. Cast *Barney *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Jingle At The Window #Suzy Snowflake #The Barney Bag #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow #Winter's Wonderful #Winter Wonderland #The Snow Song #Frosty The Snowman #The Three Little Kittens #Jingle Bells #The Snow Angels Song #All Winter, All The Time #Over The River And Through The Woods #Skating, Skating #Sleigh Ride #Winter's Wonderful (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. Wild, Wild, West Barney! Plot Barney and the kids follow a tumbleweed that leads to the Wild Wild West. In the meantime, they begin to learn all about the Wild West, and how people live there. Cast *Barney *Michael *Derek *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Julie Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun #The Cowboy Song #Home On The Range #Old Dan Tucker #Buffalo Gals #Get Along Little Dogies #Turkey In The Straw #Old Brass Wagon #Livin' In The Wild, Wild, West #Home On The Range (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode would've been remade into the Season 5 episode "Howdy, Friends!". That's A Home To Me (episode) Plot Barney and the kids learn all about different kinds of homes that people and animals live in. Cast *Barney *Michael *Luci *Tosha *Derek *Kathy *Shawn Song List #The Barney Theme Song #That's A Home To Me #Johnny Works With One Hammer #This Is The House That Jack Built #Home On The Range #The Caterpillar Song #The Frog On A Log #BINGO #Bubble, Bubble, Bath #Brushing My Teeth #Roll Over #Castles So High #Old King Cole #It's Good To Be Home #My Family's Just Right For Me #That's A Home To Me (Reprise) #I Love You Around The World We Go Plot Barney takes the kids on an airplane trip to travel lots of places around the world including Australia, London in England, France in Paris, Switzerland, and Mexico. Cast *Barney *Michael *Luci *Derek *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Julie *David Song List #The Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Just Imagine #Around The World We Go #The Airplane Song #My Aunt Came Back #Kookaburra #London Bridge #The Wheels On The Bus #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Hello, Goodbye #Painting the Shapes #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #Happy Dancin' #Winter's Wonderful #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #The Mexican Hat Dance #Hit The Piñata #Around The World We Go (Reprise) #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Trivia *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. Opposite Day Plot Barney and the kids have their very own opposite day, where they do fun activities and the opposite of what they already did. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Luci *Min *Shawn *Derek *Tina *Kathy Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Opposite Day #The Alphabet Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Happy Dancin' #A Silly Hat #The Barney Bag #Jingle at the Window #Soft And Hard Things #The Tall and Short Song #Growing #The Open and Close Song #Mish Mash Soup #I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Sun #The Front and Back Song #Eight Green Spots on Barney's Back #The Finger Painting Song #Bubble, Bubble Bath #I'm All Dry #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #The Airplane Song #The Library #The Three Bears Rap #Clean Up #Opposite Day (Reprise) #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Trivia *This would be the third time Barney wears his tap dancing hat and shoes. *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. No Matter Where They Are (episode) Plot Barney sees a new girl named Stephanie looking at some old pictures of some old friends who recently moved away. So Barney encourages her that making new friends can also be fun, while keeping old friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Min *Kathy *Derek *Tosha *Luci *Stephanie (debut / only appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #No Matter Where They Are #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy And You Know It #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #The Three Bears Rap #Someone To Love You Forever #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #The Barney Bag #S-M-I-L-E #Everyone Is Special #No Matter Where They Are (Reprise) #The Friendship Song #I Love You Trivia *This would've marked the only appearance of Stephanie. *Four of these kids (Michael, Derek, Kathy, and Tosha) also appeared in Be A Friend (with Min), and Doctor Barney Is Here!. *The "Falling For Autumn" arrangement of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. Barney's Make-Believe Vacation There also should've been another home video for this season, released on December 14, 1993. Plot Barney takes the kids to Imagination City, to learn all about the wonders of transportation. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min *David *Jason Song List #The Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #Just Imagine #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Transportation Song #Imagination City #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Sing A Song Of People #When I Walk Across The Street #Riding In A Car #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #The Wheels On The Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Clean Up #The Ants Go Marching #The Noble Duke of York #Castles So High #Sally The Camel #The Library #Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck! #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Aiken Drum #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Blow The Man Down; My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean; A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea; & Sailing, Sailing (Reprise)) #Imagine A Place (Reprise) #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Barney Songs That Would've Debuted In This Video #'Imagine A Place' #'Let's Go On An Adventure' #'Sing A Song Of People' Note: The Transportation Song, and Imagination City would've both debuted in Going Places!. Trivia *This video would've been written by Stephen White, and directed by Jim Rowley. *A soundtrack would've also been made, featuring all the songs from this video. *A storybook would've been made, which It be based on the home video of the same name. *The regular Season 2 intro would be used during The Barney Theme Song. *The "Falling For Autumn" version of "I Love You" would be used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then the kids joining him on the second verse. *This would've also been the last use of the Season 2 Barney costume. *This would've been the first home video that BJ appears in. *This would've been the last time for BJ to be the same height as Barney. In "Barney Live! In New York City", he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. *This would've also been the last time for Jenny Dempsey to perform as BJ. Jeff Brooks would later take over as the shorter BJ, beginning with "Barney Live! In New York City". *This would've also been the last regular appearances of Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam. They all return in Sing And Dance With Barney, & The Best Of Barney (along with the other kids who appeared in this video). *Michael would wear the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!"